Log 71
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Rachet's Logs Category:Robutus's Logs 12/27/2012 06:54 PM Ratchet sits down heavily, being at the end of his mechanical rope after having been escorted back and sent his 'companions back with the spare parts he needed. Then he comms Robustus "hey Robustus, you there?"" Robustus comms back, "Yes Ratchet, how may I be of assistance?" Ratchet replies "with a welder, a few wrenches and some spare parts? I got most of those here though, i'm in teh supply stores." There's a short pause, "I'll be along shortly. In the meantime, what is the nature of the injuries?" Ratchet looks at the ragged holes where Shadowstar's gun got past my armor "At a guess, I'd say decepticon firearms, mostly to the innards. " Robustus comms back, "Laser damage?" Ratchet comms back. "yeah that'd fit the bill. " Robustus comms in return, "Understood." After a reasonable amount of time the medic hovers into view. Ratchet does not get up but does wave at Robustus Robustus spots the fellow medic and hovers close before transforming. He kneels and takes a look at the damage. "Got you good I see." Ratchet's internals are in average condition. (56%) Ratchet's armor is in perfect condition. (100%) Ratchet grimaces "In two shots too." he adds. He waves at the damage "damned powerful. Robustus takes out his scanner and passes it over the shot up area to assess what the internal issues are, he shakes his head a bit and puts it away. "I'll fix you up here if you so wish. Or I can transport you back to my clinic or Iacon for repairs." Ratchet shrugs, then grimaces "whatevers easier for you." he offers. Robustus inclines his head, "Here then." he states as he sets the pain dampeners to off and removes a piece of armor to look at the internal damage visually. Ratchet looks on, somewhat disconnected "yup, she got me good. Well seared " he observes, as if its someone elses innards Robustus checks wiring to see if anything got severed or just cooked and at the same time is looking for any leaks of any type as well as if any parts will need replacing. "What you do to draw fire?" is asked. Ratchet says, "just driving along, minding my own business, and wham, there I get shot. " He grimaces " Hit a rock when I landed. From there it was cat and mouse and she got another good shot in." he looks over "In confidence? I make a lousy mouse."" Robustus mms and gets a few tools out of his forearm storage. "Luckily she didn't get anything too important inside you, I'll have you fixed up rather quickly." Ratchet looks over, clearly still a bit disconnected now its all over "Good, that's good." he agrees. Ratchet says, "Was a sitting duck." he mutters." Robustus deals with the leaks first, sealing them off and replacing what needs it, then he cleans out what leaked on your innards as much as he can. Ratchet holds still, just watching quietly. Ratchet looks over "didn't catch you in the middle of anything? Robustus replies, "I had just finished with a patient and there was no one scheduled or waiting as a walk in." Now working on wiring by replacing anything that is too badly burned. Ratchet nods "Good. Good. I'd hate to interrupt." Robustus smiles a bit, "I would have sent someone to assist you if I was busy, trust me on that." Ratchet says, "I do" an he does. then he mutters "Dammit, all I wanted was a drive and a think"" Robustus finishes the wiring and moves on to cleaning out the burn damage to make sure he doesn't miss anything in there that has to be replaced parts wise. "Think about what if I may ask." Ratchet says, "Sparks. what do you know about sparks Robustus?"" Robustus pauses a moment to level a look at you that is slightly surprised. He smiles a bit and returns to his work. "I've had some training in the care of sparks. Not really had to practice it too much. Not had to help with a sparkling coming alive within their protofom in a long time." a little frown at this, "This war puts caution in the minds of loving couples that wish to have children." he glances up, curious now. "Why the interest in sparks?" Ratchet shakes head "Not sparklings. Sparks. As in inside all of us." Ratchet says, "what makes us bots instead of toaster ovens. Although with some patients i'm tempted to turn them into toaster ovens " he mutters." Ratchet says, "why they exist, how they exist. How they grow, how they bud, what makes one persons spark give up and another carry on."" Robustus chuckles softly while manipulating some wires out of the way to look at a part for any damage upon it. Then he considers each why and how in turn. "They exist in order for us to live. They are a connection to Primus himself who gave life to the first of our kind upon this world. They are a type of energy within a semi-solid crystalline matrix that is structed in a lattice like pattern, which allows the energy to flow easily within and around the core." he pauses as he patches up a small tear in a part then continues, "They grow similarally to all crystals that grow, slowly and steadily until they fill the core they are inside. I have found that a spark that has been damaged or its structured weakened by age tend to give up easier." Ratchet says, "Found any way to strengthen a weakened spark?"" Robustus finishes with the part and takes a look to be sure he got everything. "Depends on if its been damaged at all. Getting the crystalline structure to start growing again takes a lot of patience plus the nutrients needed to tell it to regrow itself. The older the spark is, the harder it would be to prompt new growth. Add any damage to the spark in the lifetime of the individual, it may be actually easier to get the structure to regrow as previous treatments would have been applied." Ratchet holds still as Robustus works, still contemplative "What if it was a very old spark?" Ratchet watching Robustus's every move for idea's to apply to his own practice Robustus puts the piece of armor he removed in place and turns on your pain dampeners. He fishes out some medical grade energon from his subspace and offers it to you. "As I said, it is harder to make the structure regrow its crystalline lattice. I suppose that you could take a small section of compatible donor lattice and encourage the spark to accept it as if it was a part of itself." Ratchet takes the energon, sipping it and glad for the extra 'juice', th inking that over. He humms non-commitally. Robustus takes another scan and looks satisfied by the results, "So why are you asking about this Ratchet?" Ratchet says, "It started off as a research project and then it ballooned. it got me wondering, I mean with teh war and everyhing..what makes us different from the 'cons and what makes one 'bot do one thing and not another. What makes one 'bot a hero, and one a wallflower. And then I started thinking....and researching...?" he shrugs. "not one for religion or philosophy usually."" Robustus incilnes his head as he cleans his hands with a rag. "What makes us different is the choices we make based on the programming we were given plus any influence of a caretaker, if one exists." Ratchet says, "we can't blame it all on programming though. There has to be more, I mean even Megatron has to have a reason that he believes is for at least his own good. His own survival" Ratchet slowly shifts, testing every movement carefully before moving to stand up"" Robustus offers you a hand to get up, "There is influences at play as well, be they from a caretaker, friends, lovers, or perfect strangers. Each make a mark upon a young mind and help form opinions of the world." Ratchet says, "What about an old mind?" Ratchet grumps "I'm pretty certain Shadowstar left a mark on mine."" Robustus claps a hand on your shoulder, "I think you can handle it." Ratchet looks on over "Think it might take a drink or two of the high grade stuff. Want to join me?" Robustus quirks his head a bit at that annoucement, "Make it medical grade and you have a deal." Ratchet says, "Might just have a bottle of that stuff laying around..." Ratchet offers, moving stiffly at first but finding the repairs integrate into his procioceptors rapidly" Ratchet says, "Besides, I owe you a drink at least"" Robustus watches your movements and nods a bit as they adjust to the repairs. "OH how is that?" is asked as he follows beside you. Ratchet shrugs "well you did come out and fix me." Robustus smiles to that and intones, "I appreciate the gesture." Ratchet leads the way to his quarters "so what have you been doing lately? Lot of repairs?" Robustus follows along and chuckles a bit to the query, "Enough to keep me busy without stressing me out." Ratchet hums. "sounds about right then, not too busy. " He glances over "I really wanted to go for a drive." Robustus sits down and looks at you, "If I may make a suggestion, driving may come easier for you if you stay out of Con territories." Ratchet gives robustus a dirty look for just half a second before it turns sheepish "yeah you might be right there. " Ratchet reaches into the desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of the medicinal grade and a couple of glasses pouring both of us a healthy slug Robustus nods, "I find it better to tell the truth of things, even if it may hurt." Ratchet "heh, yeah it is. But there's ways and ways. " he waves his hand "not you, and not this but there's ways of bringing the truth that are better than others." Robustus takes his glass and nods, "True. But I figured you could handle it." Ratchet nods "Not much I can't. not much you can't. But some of the hotshots out there...they're just looking for a fight" Robustus takes a sip of his drink, after he swallows it he remarks, "You are in an army Ratchet, there are no clear rules on whether or not you get shot at since the Decepticons seem to have no rules applying to medics." Ratchet snorts at that "yeah I noticed. You're no safer Robustus. " he points out. "Starting to think I need to work on my shooting skills" Robustus inclines his head, "I am well aware of that fact, which is why I try to keep a low profile. As to skills in shooting, it wouldn't hurt to know how to shoot to wound." Ratchet says, "And first, do no harm." Ratchet quotes at him, obviously from the oath they've both taken. "Maybe I need to go for a camo look"" Robustus inclines his head, "Yes. But you did bring up the need to learn to shoot, which counters the oath. It's a fine line to walk between one's own safety and one's life." Ratchet nods "its that fine line and where to protect oneself an when to harm others." He looks over "its clearer cut when there's a patient involved." Robustus mms, "Yes I would agree on that point." Ratchet looks over and sips my drink "so how do you have it all sorted out?" Robustus says, "You mean would I shoot to harm if I had to? Yes, but only if I couldn't talk the shooter out of it or couldn't evade their shot." Ratchet shakes my head "not what i meant but thanks for the clarification. How do you have it all sorted out in your processor? Without actually going through it?"? Robustus says, "I'm not sure what you are asking for me to reply to Ratchet." Ratchet shakes my head, amused "you have it all together. You know what your answer is, given a situation. You're always dead calm and effective. How do you do it?! " Robustus smiles at the fellow medic, taking a sip of his drink before he repliles to him. "I don't always have the answer right away, but I have my own experiences as well as other medics to draw from when I'm at the clinic. As to being calm, a medic really cannot afford to panic or let emotion get in the way. That could spell trouble for the patient." he pauses as he looks at you, "As to effectiveness, its part training and part routine mixed in with regular use of a particular set of medical skills." Ratchet shrugs "I used to think I knew what I was doing, and then came along this damned war...and the injuries are on quite a different scale and frequency. I can do it with my patients, its...other situations I'm less good with." Robustus says, "Like what exactly?" Ratchet shrugs "Oh, getting shot at, getting thrown into pits and having to negotiate my way out, you know the usual. " he continues quieter "The ones where there isn't necessarily a patient at stake. its easy to advocate for them." Robustus nods, "That is true. But sometimes you have to remember that your life has meaning and without you there would be future patients that wouldn't have your care." Ratchet sips my drink, thinking that one over for a while, before topping up my drink, motioning to you with teh bottle Robustus declines politely with a upraised hand and a soft, "I'm good thank you. I will have to head back to the clinic soon and I rather not be impaired." Ratchet stills for a moment, looking at mine for a long moment "You're probably right." He deliberately puts his drink down on the desk, moving it a little further with hsi fingers Robustus finishes off his drink and gets up, "Thank you for the drink Ratchet." he offers you a hand, "Good to see you again. If you have more questions, feel free to comm me up." Ratchet gets up to walk you out. He nods "I will. Comm me if you need a hand with anything"